Mask
by verbal acuity
Summary: Slight Tango - Sanada is invited to Atobe's masquerade ball. They dance - oneshot.


**Title: **Mask  
**Author: **Collapse Overture  
**Pairing: **Sanada Genichirou / Atobe Keigo  
**Prompt: **Mask  
**Word Count: **938  
**Summary: **Sanada is invited to Atobe's masquerade ball. They dance. Tango!time.

* * *

**Mask**

The lights in the Atobe mansion glimmered, the chandaliers completely unmoving upon the ceiling and near the spiral staircase. Everything was quiet, though the ballroom was filled with elegantly dressed, masked guests. Not a hair was out of place, no wrinkled clothes from the ride there. Nothing was even close to being a mess in the Atobe Mansion, especially since Atobe Keigo - narcissist and captain of Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club - was there. But this evening wasn't a tennis evening. The Atobes were holding a Masquerade Ball - all tennis teams invited.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had entered the ball, Fuji Syuusuke at hand, dressed elegantly. Upon the sight, Atobe Keigo had immediately left, wishing for anything but to see his beloved with someone else. Though, it wasn't just someone _else_, it was _him_. The man that Hyoutei's captain despised.

As Atobe had walked into the backyard, mask now in hand, because he had to need to wear it while alone, he allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief at the fresh air and the sound of the fountain's water flow. He hated seeing the man that he held the most interest for with another man. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the only person that Atobe Keigo saw in _that _way.

"How dare Tezuka prefer that...tensai over Ore-sama," he said aloud, though no one was listening. He sighed and leaned against the patio railing, watching the fountain spout out water and flow into the given stone bowl, the sound of the water almost relaxing him. Maybe someone would get Tezuka to realize that Atobe was the only one for him...and he was the only one for Atobe.

"Oh, it's definitely like you to pine over someone like that Seigaku captain, eh, Atobe?"

Atobe turned at the voice, taking a quick glance first at the taller man's hand that held onto the discarded mask, before he actually let his eyes connect with the other's. "Sanada Genichirou. To what do you owe Ore-sama the pleasure?" he asked with a smirk, giving the captain of Rikkai Dai an arrogant 'You better feel honoured that Ore-sama's talking to you' look. "Ore-sama would have thought that you'd not have accepted the invitation to such a...formal greeting."

Sanada rolled his eyes at that and walked forward until he passed the other silently, leaning his back against the railing. "You should try, at least _once_, to not be so self-centered, Atobe. People would like you a lot more."

"Oh, but everyone enjoys Ore-sama's company. And I can tell," he started, looking towards the usually capped boy, "that you're enjoying Ore-sama's company, as well." He finished his statement with a snap of his fingers, regaining that perfect, elegant smirk. No one could beat Atobe Keigo at that. Not even Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The Rikkai captain sighed and, upon giving the narcissist a slight glare, he turned to face the fountain, eyeing it the same way the Hyoutei captain had. "You do realize that they're all most likely looking for you, Atobe, right?" he asked after a long moment of silence, finally looking back to the silver-haired perfection. "And I'll be in trouble if you don't get back out there."

"Sanada Genichirou, I didn't realize that you wanted me on a leash," he replied with a smirk, giving another elegant snap with his fore and middle fingers. "Shall we dance, then, my sudden knight?" His eyes held an amused glint as he replaced the mask onto his face and held out his arm to Sanada, awaiting the taller captain to entwine theirs together.

Taking the arm, though very begrudgingly, Sanada gave the other a slight look and pleaced his own mask where it belonged and began walking with him, back to the ballroom, and back to Tezuka and Fuji's dance. "If it'll appease the peanut gallery," the uncapped man started, no sign on amusement in his voice whatsoever, "then I suppose we have to."

Atobe still didn't want to see his beloved with another man, and he could tell that that was what Sanada meant by 'appease the peanut gallery,' but he'd be able to handle the heartbreak. He'd be able to handle the heartbreak for one night - one night only - if Sanada Genichirou was the man that danced with him. It made the Tango all the more pleasant, especially to know that Atobe Keigo was the one to whip him into doing it. It took no effort at all. Atobe had a way with words, a way to persuade someone so cold, so uncaring, into doing something that would benefit both himself _and_ the persuaded.

If it meant making Tezuka Kunimitsu jealous...then it was worth it, in more than one way. Atobe wanted Tezuka...and Sanada wanted to get back at Tezuka. They both were winning, in a way, because of Atobe's elegant ways. Fuji Syuusuke had nothing on Atobe Keigo in genius.

**- Owari -**

----

**- Omake -**

"So, Tezuka, what did you think of Ore-sama's amazing Tango skills?" Atobe griped, grin in place on his perfect lips as he nudged the stoic captain a few times. He wanted to make both the Seigaku players jealous.

"Atobe, will you stop hanging all over me?" was Tezuka's only reply, and he walked away, not caring at all about the other's dejected look.

Atobe could only stare, mouth _almost _agape, but Ore-sama's mouth was never agape. He was too elegant to allow that. "He really loves Ore-sama," he whispered to cover up his face, and walked away on his own. He would have to live in denial a little longer.

* * *

End Note: Again, thank you, PoT Crack Generator. You are the source of my insanity and horrible fanfictions. 

Please review. D:


End file.
